


Autumn's Last Dance

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of my "seasonal" poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35592216740/in/dateposted-public/)

The dusty sun-kissed leaves lay fallen,  
An autumnal tapestry of rusty hues.  
Nature’s throaty whisper cackles,  
Erupting on gusts of forgotten dreams.

A rustling, drifting, melodious aubade,  
The serenade of a thousand seasons.  
Reflections from the dawn of time,  
Imbuing the earthy scent of desperation.

Brittle wooden boughs outstretched,  
Lifeless, quivering limbs stripped bare.  
An urgent invocation to the fading sun,  
Please, Father, warm my veins again. 


End file.
